


35 Ways To Say I Love You

by crunchie_morris



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, lots of fluff, maybe some angst later if I'm feeling it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchie_morris/pseuds/crunchie_morris
Summary: A series of mini fics based on the list of "ways you said 'I love you'" prompts by @/trash-by-vogue. So far, I'm just working from that list, but if you have any ideas, comment them! I can always change the number of ways. Probably unedited, for the most part. These won't be too polished - just something to keep me writing through my writers' block!





	1. As A Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's just a little project for me to work on to fill the Right By Your Side shaped void until I come up with another long-term project. Hope you enjoy!  
> By the way, the newsie Lodging Houses had more private rooms that one could rent for a few cents more than a bed in the general area. This is kinda mentioned in this one-shot, so fyi!

It was a freezing day. With the clouds forming overhead, Crutchie didn't need his leg to tell him it was going to rain soon. Lucky for him, he’d just sold his last paper, so he was on his way back to the Lodging House where he'd be safe and dry.

Crutchie paused for a moment, leaning against a nearby building. His leg was extra stiff, plus he needed to count his money. What he didn't count on was a certain someone catching him while he was off guard.

“I love youuu…” Came a sing-song voice as two hands slipped over his eyes.

Crutchie grinned. Lifting the hands off his eyes and taking them in his own, he turned and whispered, “Jack, you can't say that here.”

“Can't say what? That I love you?” Jack beamed, swinging their hands back and forth. “Because it's only the truth. I want the world to know I love Crutchie Morris-”

“Jack!”

“-because I deeply value his  _ friendship _ .” Jack squeezed his hands. 

Crutchie smiled cautiously. He squeezed Jack's hands in return before letting go. “And I deeply value your friendship, but the world don't need to know.”  _ You've got to be more careful.  _ He added silently, with just a look.

“There ain't no one around,” Jack replied. It was true; with the oncoming storm, everyone who could afford a roof over their heads was hiding under it, giving the boys some privacy that New York rarely provided. “I mean, look-” He stepped closer, taking Crutchie's hands again. “It's just me and you.”

Crutchie wanted to speak, but the words wouldn't come to him for a moment as he locked eyes with Jack. “And we'll be back at the Lodging House soon enough,” He eventually said softly. “Where you can be as friendly as you please.”

“Oh?” Jack's eyes gleamed, and Crutchie could have sworn he made him blush. “Well, we better get going then.”

“We sure should, Cowboy,” Crutchie's shoulders seemed to release. “I hear Race is planning a mean game of poker tonight.”

“I say we sit out of poker-” Jack stopped as a woman rounded the corner, briskly coming into earshot. “...And hit the hay early.”

Crutchie nodded, a nervous smile playing at his lips. “It'll be too rainy for the roof tonight.”

“Well, I made a little extra dough today,” Jack responded. “I think I got enough for one of the rooms.” With a glance at the woman passing by, he added, “I could spot one for you too, of course.”

“You’re the best.” Crutchie discreetly took Jack's pinky finger in his own.

Jack smiled softly. “I love you.” He whispered.

Crutchie took a sideways glance at the woman as she disappeared out of their line of sight. “...I love you too.”


	2. With A Hoarse Voice, Under The Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this, except that it was already posted on Tumblr, maybe last week? Also, trigger warning for sickness! Nothing graphic, just a cold. Enjoy!

As soon as the bell rang, Crutchie headed for Medda’s place as fast as he could. He hadn’t seen or heard from Jack all day. He wasn't in any of his classes - but Jack was partial to skipping - and he hadn’t answered any of his texts. 

After braving the dreaded subway, Crutchie knocked on Medda's door repeatedly, his way of letting her know it was him. 

Medda opened the door with a knowing smile. “I wonder who you're here to see.”

“Is he okay?” Crutchie relaxed slightly upon seeing Medda's face.

“Well, depends on your definition, but he's not in danger,” Medda explained softly, stepping aside to let Crutchie in. “Jack's come down with some kind of cold or something. He's been sleeping all day.”

“Oh. Well, I don't wanna wake him-”

“There's no one he’d rather be woken by,” Medda smiled. “Go get him.”

Crutchie echoed her smile and tip-toed into Jack's room. “...Jackie?”

The pile of blankets in front of him shuffled. “Crutch?”

Crutchie smiled and lifted the blankets to a greet a very red-nosed, pale Jack. “Hey you. Heard you ain’t feeling so good?”

“What do you mean? I'm right as a rose.” Jack teased back, looking and sounding as if he just woke up. 

“Well, at least you got your sense of humor,” Crutchie gave a small smile before pressing his lips to Jack's forehead. “Ooh, you're burning up.”

“Crutchie, everyone knows you think I'm smoking hot.” Jack giggled. 

Crutchie sat down on the bed in front of him, tossing the blanket over his head. “You're a dork.”

“I know you are, but what am I?” 

“An even bigger dork.” Crutchie pulled Jack into his arms, laying him down on his chest. 

“I don't wanna get you sick…” Jack argued softly, already struggling to stay awake.

“It’d - be - worth - it.” Crutchie littered Jack with kisses in between each word.

“Mmm...I love you…” Jack said hoarsely, his eyes fluttering shut.

“I love you too.” Crutchie replied warmly. 

“G’night…”

“It’s 4:00 in the afternoon,” Crutchie grinned but Jack was already asleep. He took his hand and closed his eyes as well. “Good night, Jackie.”


	3. A Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blehhhh I'm really not happy with how this turned out. Like at all. But, I'm challenging myself to do every prompt in order, so I just had to get this one out of the way so I could move on, and tonight's the only night I felt angsty enough to do this one lol. But I hope you can find some enjoyment in this?? I really hate it but?? Idk, maybe I'll redo it later, but this whole I Love You thing is more of a writing exercise for me rather than a polished fic thing, so this is just one of the rough ones. That being said, enjoy?? I know I've given it a great set-up :P

Jack was more than impressed with how Crutchie seemed to be faring after his trip to the Refuge, especially considering the state he'd been in when Jack came to visit. Sure, he still had plenty of ugly-looking bruises and gashes fading away, but he was in good spirits. He kicked Snyder’s butt, quite literally. Jack could barely even bring himself to look at the guy. 

Jack watched him closely, a mix of curiosity and admiration in his eyes, as Crutchie celebrated the success of the strike with the rest of the boys at Jacobi's. Someone was making a toast to him, which pulled Jack out of his reverie. Lifting his drink with a grin, Jack replied, “To Crutchie!”

“Aww guys,” Crutchie was beaming. “We couldn't have done it without the union president himself, though, Jack Kelly!” He raised his drink, smiling at Jack from across the room.

As the boys toasted to him, Jack felt a bit of a pit in his stomach. Crutchie didn't know at all. How he'd almost given up, not once, but twice. How he almost sold out his brothers. How there was a moment when he could have gone back and spared Crutchie the misfortune of visiting the Refuge, but he ran. 

“What's going on in that head of yours, Kelly?” Crutchie made his way up to Jack, still grinning. 

Jack shook his head. “Ah, nothing. It's just...a lot has happened.”

“You can say that again.” Crutchie sighed, and it was at this moment that Jack finally saw through the façade he'd been putting on from the moment he was released. He was leaning on his good leg heavily, and beneath the grin was pure exhaustion.

“Why don't we get you home, Crutch?” Jack asked softly. 

Crutchie knit his eyebrows. “Everyone's having a good time, Jack…” 

The lively backdrop of boys behind them was far from quiet. Mush was chasing Romeo, who stole his hat, causing them to run into chairs and tables, and Albert let out a shriek as Race accidentally (well, presumably accidentally) spilled his drink on him. Crutchie flinched slightly at every noise.

“Are you?” Jack whispered.

Crutchie shrugged. “Don't wanna be a buzzkill…”

“Then I'll be the buzzkill,” Jack smiled and swung an arm around Crutchie. “Hey fellas, I think I'm gonna head out. I'm beat, and I'm making this one come with me.”

Responses of “Aww, the night’s barely started, Jack!” and “We just got Crutchie back, give us some time with him!” were shouted, but Jack happily ignored them as he led Crutchie out. 

As soon as they were out of the deli, Jack could hear Crutchie's breathing get heavier. “You okay?”

Crutchie shrugged again, sweat beading on his forehead. “Just hurting…” In a mumble, he added, “And the dark is...I dunno.”

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed,” Jack frowned. “You know, parta the reason I started sleeping on the roof was so I could be under the sky and the stars, where it wasn't completely dark.”

Crutchie glanced at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jack squeezed his shoulder encouragingly, but Crutchie winced. Jack's face fell.

“Sorry...still kinda messed up…” Crutchie sighed. 

“Hey, it's okay,” Jack replied gently. “ _ I’m  _ sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.”

They walked in silence for a bit. Jack wanted to offer to carry him, but he knew it’d just make him feel worse. Crutchie hated when people assumed he couldn't walk on bad leg days. He knew they meant well, but still. He wasn't helpless. At the same time, this was more than just a bad leg day. He was seriously hurt, outside and in. 

Suddenly, the gaslight that lit the section of the street they were on flickered out, but not before giving off a loud popping noise. 

Crutchie let out a quick, startled scream and gripped Jack tightly, his nails digging into Jack's shoulder. “Jack?”

“I'm here, I'm right here,” Jack assured him softly. “Just a burnt out lamp.”

“Oh...sorry…” Crutchie was trembling, both from the anxiety and the pain. “I-I love you…”

“I love you too...I'm not going anywhere…” Jack replied.

Crutchie looked up at him, straight in the eye. Even though Jack could barely see him, he could tell from just that glance, Crutchie knew full well that Jack did have a moment where he could go back and get Crutchie, but he didn't. Crutchie knew, and though he'd forgiven him during his time in the Refuge, he hadn't forgotten.“...Promise?”

Jack swallowed hard. “Promise.”


	4. Over A Cup Of Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my GOSH I was so stuck on this prompt, but inspiration finally struck. Enjoy!  
> Also TW for a very brief alcohol mention. Nothing too bad, but better safe than sorry!

Jack Kelly was truly a man of mystery. 

Medda knew this from the moment she met him, but after knowing him so long, she began to unravel his mystery. She eventually figured out that sometimes, he brought boys to the theatre in the same way he brought girls to the theatre, with the very same intention. So, she always made sure to leave a box empty, a dark one in the back of the house. 

There weren't many places for kids like Jack to be themselves. Most of the places were bars, which worried Medda. She knew full well that there were older men with bad intentions there. She also knew, as a long time family friend to the Kellys, that a tolerance for alcohol didn't run in the family. 

So, Medda made a vow to herself to make her Bowery a safe place for the kids like Jack. Normally, kids weren't allowed in the theatre. It wasn't exactly the most kid-friendly place, but when Jack came in through the back door, holding the hand of a boy with a flushed face, she made her exceptions. 

Eventually, Medda opened up a dressing room just for them, and anyone like Jack. It became known around the newsies that the Bowery wasn't like the cold streets of New York - that there was a place for them there. All they had to do was say, “I'm a friend of Jack" and Medda would direct them to the dressing room no actor ever occupied. She give them a couple cups of tea and tell them to be safe before shutting the door for the night. In the morning, she would check on them, let them borrow some stage makeup if there were any marks from the night before that they needed to cover up, and sent them on their way. 

By the time Jack was almost an adult, Medda had become well-versed in his mystery. There was a certain glimmer in his voice when he spoke about someone special to him, really special to him. After a few years, she noticed that glimmer was often reserved for his best friend. 

She never pushed it, however. She knew Jack hadn't quite realized his feelings yet, and that was something for him to figure out on his own. 

But, it came as no surprise when Jack came in one night, holding the hand of a boy with a crutch tucked under his arm. 

“No kids allowed in the theatre!”

“Not even us, Miss Medda?” Jack grinned.

Medda looked up to see both boys were glowing. Their hair was a little messy, as if hands had been run through it, and they kept looking at each other giddily. 

One mystery was solved.

Medda smiled. “The door should be open. I'll get you some tea.”

Crutchie thanked her shyly as Jack showed him to the dressing room.

Medda made Crutchie's favorite - peppermint. She could tell that, despite his excitement, he was nervous. Out of all of Jack's friends, Crutchie had never been to the Bowery for that kind of safety. He’d always shied away from romance in general, much to Jack's dismay. But, here he was. 

Medda knocked before coming in. They were glad she did, as it was clear when she did enter that they had just made space between them. She set the tea on the counter. “Your favorite, Mr. Morris?”

Crutchie smiled. “Peppermint? How’d you know?”

“I may have let it slip.” Jack grinned. 

Crutchie turned to him, beaming, as he picked up his cup. “I love you.”

Jack clinked his cup against Crutchie's. “I love you too.”

Crutchie’s gaze lingered on Jack for a moment before turning to Medda. “Thank you, Miss Medda.” He said softly. 

Medda smiled. “No need to. What happens in the theatre stays in the theatre. You're with Medda now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the Bowery was actually known as a hangout for gay men! Check out some history and be proud of your gay self, knowing you're horrifying Pulitzer: http://www.boweryboyshistory.com/2015/06/the-slide-19th-centurys-most-notorious-gay-bar.html


	5. 5. Over A Beer Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Alcohol in this chapter. Take care of yourself kiddos ♡♡

Crutchie had never been big on drinking. He just didn't see the appeal; a few moments of a happy buzz in exchange for a killer headache and stomachache the next morning, for a drink that usually wasn't even that good? It just wasn't his thing. That's not to say he didn't indulge once in a while, if the beer wasn't cheap and nasty. But, he spent most of his time happily being the designated driver, all stocked with Advil and ice packs for his friends the morning after. 

However, tonight wasn't one of those nights.

He hadn't planned on it, but Albert gave him a sip of his drink, and dang - it was actually good for once. Jack was going sober for a while, so he knew he'd have a safe ride home. So, Crutchie got one for himself. 

After a few hours, Jack was starting to get worried. This party was big, and he hadn't seen Crutchie in a while. Sometimes, he didn't do so well with crowds, between his leg and his anxiety. So, Jack went on a hunt for him, but it didn't take him long to find. 

“Jackie!”

Crutchie happily padded over, face flushed with a bottle in hand. 

Jack grinned, knowing just what was going on. “You're having fun, huh?”

“Yeah,” Crutchie beamed. “You missed me, I was singin’ karaoke.”

“Oh no,” Jack smirked. “Guess you're just gonna have to sing for me now.”

“You too!” Crutchie replied excitedly, reaching for Jack's hand.

Jack shook his head. “Nah, I'd make you sound bad. Besides, we oughta be heading home.”

“Aww,” Crutchie gave him a puppy dog frown. “But I'm havin’ fun!”

“I see that,” Jack laughed a bit. “But you’re not gonna be having fun tomorrow if we don't get you some rest soon. Why don't I grab you a bottle of water and we can head back?”

“Mm, you take such good care o’ me.” Crutchie grinned, leaning in for a kiss. 

Jack placed a hand on Crutchie's lips. “Nuh-uh. I can't kiss you while you're drunk.”

“I'm not drunk!” Crutchie protested, looking offended. “I'm tipsy.”

Jack laughed. “There's a difference?”

“Mhm,” Crutchie set his drink on the counter so he could gesture with his hand. “Well, kinda. See, tipsy is like a sub-sub...section of drunk. It's not, like, so extreme, y’know? I didn't have that much.”

“That makes sense, but what  _ you _ forget,” Jack poked his chest, making Crutchie stumble back a bit. “-is that you are the biggest lightweight in this friend group.”

“Yeah, next to you,” Crutchie snickered. “C’mon, kiss me please?”

Jack shook his head. “It's not right, love. I know sober Crutchie would probably fine with it, but you're not thinking straight. I can't.”

“Ohhh, this is why I like you,” Crutchie smiled. “You're a  _ gentleman. _ And, I'm never thinking straight. I'm gay!”

“You are? I had no idea!” Jack teased. “Now come on, let's get you some water and get going.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Crutchie tripped a little bit, grabbing Jack's arm. “Can I kiss you? Just on the cheek? I promise, just the cheek.”

Jack rolled his eyes lovingly before tilting his cheek towards Crutchie. Pleased, Crutchie pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “I love you.”

Jack smiled, his eyes full of love. “I love you too.”

With that, they began heading towards the fridge to grab some water. Jack was ahead of him, Crutchie fumbling with his crutch nearby. He swayed a little bit, not quite sure just how much weight he was putting on the crutch and how much he was putting on his good leg. “...Hey Jack? Maybe I am a little drunk…”

Jack looked back at him and shook his head. “Maybe? C’mon.” He pressed a bottle of water into Crutchie's hand before scooping him up bridal-style. 

“Heyyyyy. Don't need no one carrying me, never,” Crutchie whined, resting his head against Jack's chest. “Just-just ‘cause my leg…”

Jack chuckled. “This has nothing to do with your leg, Crutch. It has to do with this.” He placed his hand on Crutchie's head and shook it around a bit. 

“Oh, don't do that.” Crutchie winced, now pressing his whole face into Jack's chest. 

“Sorry,” Jack tapped Crutchie's water bottle. “Drink.”

* * *

“Crutchie?”

Crutchie was staring out the window, up at the full moon. Sarah would love that moon. He wondered if maybe, wherever she was that night, she was looking at the moon. Maybe he'd text her and let her know. “Mhm?”

“...You're okay, right?”

Crutchie turned to Jack. “Of course I am, Jackie. Why wouldn't I be?”

Jack bit his lip. “It's just...you don't do this often. I wanna make sure you're not...you're not drinking ‘cause you're upset.”

Crutchie smiled softly. “No, love. M’okay, I promise. It was just good beer, an’ you said it yourself. I'm a lightweight.”

Jack nodded. “Okay. You know...if you ever do get upset, and you want to...you know you can always talk to me instead.”

Crutchie giggled quietly. No wonder he was so in love with Jack. “I know. And you know you can do the same?”

Jack snuck a glance at Crutchie before returning his eyes to the road. “I know. Thank you.”

“Thank you,” Crutchie’s voice was soft and warm. He finished off his water and closed his eyes. “Tell me about Santa Fe?”

So, Jack spun stories about the west, Crutchie chiming in and giggling occasionally. Eventually, though, he quieted down. When Jack pulled into the driveway, he saw that Crutchie was fast asleep, clutching the empty water bottle like a teddy bear. 

“You silly, adorable dork,” Jack shook his head lovingly. “You’re my Santa Fe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder to drink responsibly pals! Like Jack said, don't drink because/when you're upset. Follow every drink with water, and be around trusted friends. Don't pressure people who don't want to, including yourself. By all means have fun, but be safe and smart about it! You're too wonderful not to protect yourself.


	6. On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for disappearing there! School started which meant the fall musical started which meant the fall musical went into tech and dress which meant I Never Left The Theater Ever but!! I had tonight off before our closing weekend soooo I wrote this! I'm not very happy with it - it's very tell, not show-y rather than the other way around :/ but hopefully you can like this rough little chapter?  
> Also, I wanted to know if you'd be interested in seeing little in between chapters every now and then that are based off one of the main chapters but center around different characters or jack/Crutchie's relationship with another character? That was a terrible run on sentence that made no sense, but for example, I wrote a little chapter 5.5 that's a text conversation between Sarah and Crutchie after chapter 5? I was thinking I'd just post the mini chapters on Tumblr maybe? If that's something anyone would be interested in? They'd be short little things, just to practice writing other characters while working on this project. Anyway! Let me know!  
> Enjoy!

Sometimes, Jack finished selling his papers early. It was rare, considering he usually bought 100 papes a day, but if he either bought less than normal or made up a really good headline, he could finish just before the sun started its descent. On those days, he’d often wander alone to Central Park with nothing but a pad and a pencil. From there, he’d people-watch. 

You never knew the kind of people you'd see in Central Park. It was a gathering place for everyone in Manhattan, from the richest wolves of Wall Street to the folks with less pennies than him. The vast majority of them made for amazing subjects, just to practice on. Sometimes he’d practice cartoons, if someone had a particularly unique look, or if the stuffy businessmen had made him mad enough to draw rude caricatures of them. But for the most part, he did realism. He'd try and capture everything that stranger gave off in a single sketch. It helped him feel a bit more connected to the city he hated so much. It made him hate it a little less. 

But today, Jack was going to draw someone he knew. 

When Jack had settled down by a tree in Central Park with a sketchpad and pencil in hand, Crutchie was just a few feet away selling papers. How did he make selling papers look so...beautiful? He beamed at every potential customer that came by, and he stood just in front of the setting sun. From Jack's angle, sunlight surrounded him like a glowing aura. 

Jack had to capture the moment. 

Crutchie didn't even know Jack was there. He went on for the next half hour, selling as many papers as he could. Beneath the smile he offered everyone was exhaustion. His leg had been extra hard on him that day, and no one seemed to be buying anything.  _ No dinner tonight. _ He thought to himself bitterly. 

Eventually, Crutchie couldn't pretend to be the smiley newsie any longer. Sure, he could pull the pity card at this point, but what he really needed was rest. Stuffing the rest of his unsold papers into his bag, he made his way to the nearest tree to take a breather, protected from the scorching summer sun. 

As he approached the tree, Crutchie noticed a familiar figure hunched over a piece of paper. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Jack looked up, surprised. “Crutchie. You were just…”

“And I needed a break, so I came over here, art man,” Crutchie grinned tiredly and sat down next to Jack. “Whatcha drawing?”

Jack’s hands twitched as if he wanted to hide the drawing, but Crutchie’s gaze had already landed upon the paper. “Jack…”

“I saw you selling papers over there,” Jack shrugged, blushing. “It was a pretty picture. Couldn't just let it pass me by.”

Crutchie took the drawing and traced the lines with his finger. “Jackie..you drew me.”

Jack smiled basically. “I like drawing pretty things.”

Crutchie giggled, blushing as well. “I love you.”

Jack leaned over and drew a heart on the bottom of the page. “I love you too.”


	7. As A Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I apparently only write once a month, and every month, it gets worse. Enjoy.

Crutchie rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the front door of his apartment after a walk that felt like it had taken 10 years. Of course, everything felt longer and more tedious during tech week and on days where he didn't have very many spoons, and that day just happened to land on both of those things. 

Crutchie tried to walk in as quietly as he could, nearly positive that Jack was asleep. It was close to midnight, as it usually was after tech rehearsals.  _ Thank goodness I didn't take any 9 a.m. classes.  _

But, Crutchie spotted a light on across the hall. He sighed as he entered Jack's room, where, sure enough, a large textbook was sprawled across Jack's desk. But Jack’s head actually wasn't buried in it; his head was resting on the desk, using the textbook as some kind of makeshift pillow.

Crutchie shook his head. The memory of the time he caught Jack skipping algebra his junior year of high school to study for an English test replayed in his head. 

“Why would you skip class to study?” Crutchie had asked a red-eyed, puffy-faced Jack. 

Jack just shrugged. “‘Cause I didn't get to study for everything after school yesterday, and it's 40% of our grade. But as far as anybody else knows, I'm not skipping to study.” He sniffed. “It's much easier making bad grades when everyone thinks you don't give a shit than it is when they know you do care, maybe too much, but you're just too dumb to pass.”

Crutchie frowned just remembering it. Gently, he stepped forward and shook Jack's shoulder. 

Jack jumped in his seat, startled. “Huh?” He blinked up at Crutchie with glazed-over eyes. 

“It’s bedtime, c'mon.” Crutchie smiled softly. 

Jack blinked slowly, his mostly-asleep brain processing what he said, and shook his head. “No...m'not done…”

“Yes, you are,” Crutchie insisted. “You've been working your butt off for the past week; you've done more than your best. To remember all the hard work you've done, you gotta get some rest. Did you eat?”

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. “...A little.”

Crutchie bit his lip and examined the dark circles under his sky-colored eyes. “...Well, right now you need sleep. Tomorrow, I'm making you a big breakfast before you go to class.”

“But…” Jack trailed off, either too drained to think of a rebuttal or realizing that Crutchie was right. 

Crutchie wrapped his free arm around Jack and guided him up the best he could. A shooting pain up his leg protested, but he swung Jack's arm around his shoulders anyway and let him put most of his weight on him. “C'mon, the bed’s not far.”

Even though he was practically falling asleep standing up, Jack's eyes trailed down to the white-knuckled grip Crutchie had on his crutch after they were about halfway down the hall. “Nuh-uh.” He clumsily untangled their arms from each other's shoulders and opted instead to take Crutchie's free hand so they could guide each other. “You can’t be takin’ care of me and not takin’ care of you…”

Crutchie looked at Jack sheepishly, smiling slightly. “I love you.”

Jack grinned, his feet dragging as they stepped into the bedroom. “I love you too.”

Then, Jack softly kissed Crutchie's hand before letting go to climb into bed. Crutchie set his crutch down and laid down next to him. He turned to him say one more thing, but was unsurprised to see that Jack was already drifting off. Crutchie smile, kissed Jack's forehead, and whispered, “The fact that you care so much is one of the most beautiful things about you. Don't change.”


	8. As An Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My GOSH, this took me forever and a half to write, and then I finally wrote it all in one night. If it's really bad, I'm sorry, but at least this dang chapter is d o n e. Oof.  
> Oh also, do we stan the headcanon that Crutchie and Spot are brothers? Whether by blood or not, I don't really care? Because I stan, I definitely stan.   
> TW: ableist language, period-typical ableism

“Heya, Crutchie!” Jack grinned and jogged over to Crutchie, hands full of papers with a horrible headline. “Where d’ya wanna sell today?”

“Oh, I was actually thinking of going down to Brooklyn today, if you wanna come?” Crutchie smiled. “If not, I think Finch is looking for a selling partner.”

“Brooklyn?” Jack chuckled. “That’s funny.”

Crutchie frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Now it was Jack’s turn to frown. “You’re serious?”

“‘Course I’m serious,” Crutchie replied. “I haven’t seen Spot in a long while.”

“Spot can come to you, I’ll go over and tell him to visit,” Jack said simply. “He’s got two working legs that can walk over here and back.”

Crutchie’s face darkened, not wanting to believe he’d heard Jack correctly. “Just ‘cause I don’t got two working legs don’t mean I can’t take a walk to visit my brother. I walk all day, what do you think I’m doing here as a newsie?”

Jack scoffed lightly. “Walking around lower Manhattan is different from walking all the way to Brooklyn and back. That’s a good two hours walk, maybe even three, and that’s just one way.”

Crutchie put his free hand on his hip. “Well, if you can make the walk, why can’t I?”   
“‘Cause you got a messed-up leg and I don’t,” Jack shook his head and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “Look, there’s just things most of us guys can do that you can’t-”   
“And since when was it your place to tell me what I can and can’t do?” Crutchie cut him off. “S’not like I ain’t made the walk before, I’m  _ from  _ Brooklyn.”

“Yeah, and when I found you here in Manhattan, you was half-dead,” Jack retorted. “Don’t be dumb.”

A moment of thick silence passed between them. Other newsies were staring at this point. Jack’s eyes trailed to Crutchie’s hands, which had begun shaking with anger, and that’s when he knew he’d messed up. 

“L-look, Crutch, I didn’t mean-”   
“I think I know just what you meant,” Crutchie spat. “Dumb leg, dumb head. I get it.” He stepped closer to Jack and stared up at him icily. “Listen here, Jack Kelly. I’m going to Brooklyn, and the fact that you need to be the knight in shining armor saving your resident Tiny Tim ain’t gonna stop me.” He began to walk away. “The only dumb thing I ever did was believe I was more than your charity case.”

* * *

“Get out.”

“Spot-”   
“Go back to your own damn borough, Kelly. No one wants you here.”   
“Spot, I-”   
“I don’t care.”   
“Conlon-”   
“Get out!”   
“Spot!” A new voice cut into the conversation.

Spot looked over his shoulder from where he stood in the frame of the front door to the Brooklyn Lodging House. Crutchie was standing behind him, looking exhausted but holding his ground. “I wanna talk to him.”   
Spot sighed. “You don’t have to deal with-”   
“I don’t have to, but I want to.”   
Jack felt some of the anxiety that had been gripping him the whole walk there ease its grip on him. 

Spot just glared at him. As he walked past him, he muttered, “You hurt my brother again, and you’ll be walking outta here with a limp of your own.”

Then, it was just the two of them. The fog-like silence made a comeback. Eventually, Crutchie broke it. “You got something to say, clearly, if you made the walk up here.” He mumbled.

Jack hesitantly took a step closer. “I...yeah.” He ran a hand through his hair. “That stuff I said earlier? I didn’t have the right to say any of that. It’s not my place.”

Crutchie just nodded, avoiding his eyes. 

“And...I shouldn’t have said it the way I did, especially,” Jack sighed. “That’s exactly the kinda stuff I go after fellas for saying to you, but look at me.” He shook his head. “You’re right, I don’t get to call the shots on what you do. You know your body better than I ever will, and my-my stupid need to be the hero can’t change that. But, know it’s more than just that?” Jack dared to look at him. “I-I really care about you, and I worry. I worry ‘cause I don’t know your body, I don’t know just what you can handle, so I wanna protect you from everything. I can’t stand the idea of you getting hurt ‘cause I didn’t do something.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, I do always wanna be the knight in shining armor, but not ‘cause you’re my charity case. I love you. I love you so, so damn much, and you’ve saved me more times than I can count. So...I just wanna save you, but most of the time, you don’t need the saving.”   
Crutchie looked up at him and echoed his sigh. “Jack...I know I don’t take care of myself the way I should sometimes, and I do need you looking out for me, but...not always. I love you too. I don’t wanna just be some charity case to you, I wanna be your friend. I wanna be more than just a leg, and with you, I feel like I am, but when you say stuff like that...I’m not.”

“You are,” Jack took another step forward. “You always are. When I or anybody else says stuff like that, it’s our flaw, not yours. I’m really, really sorry.”   
Crutchie stepped towards him and gave a soft smile. “I wanna be your friend too. I really do.” He took Jack’s hand. “I’m gonna stay here in Brooklyn for a couple days, just to catch up with Spot, but when I come back, can I find you on the rooftop?”   
Jack smiled as well. “You know I’ll be there, and you know there’ll be space for you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	9. When baking chocolate chip cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re getting two of these bad boys tonight! Which hopefully makes up for the fact that this is short - it was originally posted as a mini-fic on tumblr. But it’s cute and fluffy which hopefully makes up for the next one. Enjoy!

“I can explain.”

Crutchie was sure whether to grin or frown at the sight of Jack covered in flour as the smell of burnt something wafted through the apartment. “I sure hope so.” He replied, bemused. 

“Well, you're lactose intolerant,” Jack began with a shrug. “We both know that. And I remember passing by that bake sale the other day and you wanted those cookies but they weren't lactose free. So...I ordered some lactose-free chocolate chips from Amazon Now and tried to make some after conveniently forgetting that, while I can cook, I can't bake.”

“Jack…” Crutchie giggled and shook his head. 

Jack disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a very dark cookie. “Maybe they turned out?”

To amuse Jack, Crutchie took a bite. Grinning as he swallowed, he shook his head again. “It’s disgusting.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“That's okay,” Crutchie kissed his cheek. “It’s the thought that counts. I see some leftovers. Wanna try again?”

Jack smiled. “That’d be great.”

Crutchie took his boyfriend’s hand and made his way into the kitchen. He dumped a handful of chocolate chips into his hand and popped one into Jack's mouth, and one into his.

“I lub you.” Jack said, his mouth full. 

“I lub you too.”


	10. Not said to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s the slightly longer and much sadder one. Major trigger warnings for internalized/period-typical homophobia and ableism.   
> Also I’m exhausted so it’s really bad but I had to write tonight. It’s been a Week™️. Sorry about the angst.

Crutchie was broken.

He’d come to face the facts now. He was just broken, in more way than one. Aside from his half-numb, half-aching leg, there was something broken in his head or his heart.

When the other guys saw a pretty lady as they were hawking headlines, they’d go up to her with a clever one-liner and wink and she’d be charmed. But not Crutchie. It’s not that he couldn’t. He was clever enough, he was sure he could come up with some pickup lines. 

It was just that he simply didn’t want to.

Crutchie couldn’t even remember when he’d figured it out. It felt like he’d always known. It was just a fact. Though, it was also a fact that if Crutchie ever wanted to use those lines on someone he thought was cute, he could get arrested. He could be killed.

But...he indulged every now and then, simply in the thought of finding a special someone who liked him and who he liked back. He mostly seemed to drift into this daydream in the evening, when he laid on the rooftop with Jack, curled into his best friend’s side for warmth.

He knew it was dumb. He knew it was gross. He knew Jack would probably cut him off forever if he knew. 

But...he couldn’t help but think that maybe Jack indulged in that same daydream sometimes. When Crutchie would catch Jack smiling at him when he was doing nothing remarkable, when Jack would rub his leg when it really ached, when Jack would spin tales of the adventures they could have together in Santa Fe. He thought maybe, just maybe, Jack felt like this too. 

Crutchie had seen Jack flirt with girls many, many,  _ many _ times. Sometimes he’d come back to the Lodging House with ruffled hair and lipstick on his cheeks, giggling and blushing when it was mentioned. No, it was no question that Jack Kelly very much liked girls, but...did that necessarily mean he couldn’t like Crutchie too?

But then.

Then there was Katherine.

Katherine “Plumber” Pulitzer, with her shiny auburn curls and constantly-present clever smile. She had poetic words up her sleeve and determination that matched Jack’s perfectly. She always looked perfect, in her expensive dresses, and she acted perfect too. She acted like a sister to the other newsies in the same way that Jack was their brother. Crutchie couldn’t dislike her if he tried.

“There’s something different about her, Crutch,” Jack has said one night, staring up at the stars and letting his legs dangle off the side of the roof. “I-I don’t know, but...this don’t feel like just some fling. It’s different, I know it!” He turned to him, eyes gleaming. “Crutchie? Do you believe in true love?”

Crutchie couldn’t look back at him. Of course he did. He felt it. But his was wrong. It didn’t make his eyes gleam; it made him broken. “...I don’t know.”

Jack turned his gaze back to the stars. “I think I do. I wasn’t sure I did. But...if this ain’t true love, I dunno what is.” He laughed. “I love her, Crutchie.” He laughed again. “I love her!”

Crutchie gave him what he hoped wasn’t too forced of a smile. “That’s really good, Jack…”

Jack was always good at reading through Crutchie, though. “Hey, Crutch...something wrong?”

Crutchie shook his head.

Jack gave him a skeptical look. 

Wasn’t true love found when you met the person who knew you better than you knew yourself?

Crutchie shrugged. “Just feeling a little off tonight.” He smiled at Jack. “I bet I just need some sleep.”

Jack took Crutchie’s hand, which just made Crutchie want to cry. “Hey...you can talk to me if you want. You’ve got me here. You’re always gonna have me.”

_ No, I’m not. Not when you go off with Katherine and get married and have children and make a happy little family, far away from Santa Fe. _

“...For sure?”

Jack squeezed his hand. “For sure.”

Crutchie smiled slightly, a tear rolling down his cheek. Jack leaned into him, wrapping his arms around him protectively.

Crutchie was broken, but he had Jack. Maybe he’d never have Jack in the way he wanted, but maybe he didn’t want that anyway. He loved Jack too much to put him in such danger. So, Crutchie decided he’d be just fine with things the way they were.

Just fine.


	11. With A Shuddering Gasp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, this one is a doozy. I swear, the next prompt is much happier.  
> ***TRIGGER WARNING*** This chapter contains abuse, implied violence, injury, and symptoms of trauma. There is also a brief moment near the beginning that may be triggering for those with emetophobia. Please don’t read if you believe any of this will be triggering for you. Your well-being is far more important than a fanfiction.

Jack had never felt this kind of aching before. It wasn’t the dull, throbbing ache he was used to. It was tight. It encased him. It was wrapped around his body, like someone had cut a rope just barely long enough to fit around his body and then yanked it as hard as they could.  

Jack tried not to let the pain get to his stomach, but he couldn’t stop the nausea. But he couldn’t throw up. Snyder would be furious. He would just hurt him more.

Snyder had been gone for a while now. Or maybe he hadn’t. Maybe it had only been five minutes. Five minutes felt like an eternity in his grasp.

The door creaked.

Jack’s bleary gaze landed on it. Snyder was back, but he seemed...bigger. Like a giant monster towering over Jack, who suddenly felt two feet tall. But it had to be the sickness. It had to be the pain that made him appear that way.

Jack waited for Snyder to speak, but he didn’t. He just suffocated Jack with his silence. The longer the quiet went on, the harder Jack found it to breathe. His chest was constricted. He was drowning on dry land. 

After another lifetime, someone else came through the door. This someone wasn’t a monster. He was a small, scrawny boy. He was-

“Crutchie?” Jack choked out.

Snyder still didn’t say anything. Neither did Crutchie, but silent tears streamed down his face.

Snyder raised his hand, which held brass knuckles. But before he swung, he locked eyes with Jack and finally spoke. 

“You did this.”

Jack felt something cold on his fingers. He looked down. “No…”

Now, he wore the brass knuckles. 

Crutchie looked at him desperately, terror in his eyes. “Don’t...Jack... _ Jack...JACK!” _

Jack’s eyes snapped open with a shuddering gasp.

It was cold, bitterly cold. His fingers were clenched tightly to something. As his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he realized it was a shirt. He took a deep breath and smelled a familiar scent. “Cr-Crutch…”

“Jack…” Crutchie had him in his arms, holding him as close as he could. “Jackie, I got you…”

The haze that filled Jack’s brain seemed to clear just a little bit. He was on the rooftop. Crutchie wasn’t hurt. He wasn’t hurt.

Jack heard someone sob. It couldn’t have been Crutchie, though; Crutchie wasn’t crying. As he curled into Crutchie more, Jack realized the sobs were his own.

“We’re okay…” Crutchie whispered.

“I...I hurt you…” Jack gasped.

“No, no you didn’t,” Crutchie assured him gently, rocking the two of them back and forth just slightly. “You didn’t hurt me. None of it was your fault.”

“If-if I’d gone instead-“

“No, Jack,” Crutchie cut him off, but it was far from rude. “You did everything you could.”

“I didn’t-I didn’t even move-“

“You couldn’t. You couldn’t, and that’s okay.”

They were both quiet for a moment, but the silence was far from suffocating. It was blanket around the two of them.

Jack had regained some semblance of composure, though his face was puffy and tear-streaked. “You shouldn’t have had to-to go through that...you shouldn’t have to be the one comforting me right now…”

“None of us should have had to go through that,” Crutchie said softly. “But it wasn’t your fault. But you know what you did do? You made it so that no kids like us ever have to go through that again.” He smiled sadly. “And I want to comfort you. Especially after you’ve comforted me the last three nights.”

Jack smiled back, despite himself. “I-I love you…”

“I love you too, so so much,” Crutchie squeezed him. “You ready to go back to sleep? And think nothing but good thoughts?”

Jack was honestly afraid to go back to sleep. He couldn’t stand the idea of risking facing Snyder once more. But the rope around him had been unwrapped and he was left with an exhaustion that drained him from head to toe. Besides, Crutchie had him. So, he nodded, his eyes slipping shut before he could convince himself to do otherwise.

**Crutchie lowered the two of them so that they were both lying down, clinging to each other. The two drifted off in a matter of minutes, knowing that their subconscious could come up with horrors but also that the other was there to bring them back to reality. Right now, they were safe, and that was all that mattered.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blehhh I tried not to make this the same Jack-has-a-nightmare fic that we’ve all read a million and a half times, but I don’t know if I succeeded. Nevertheless, I wrote something?


	12. When We Lay Together In The Fresh Spring Grass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but hopefully it’s short and sweet!

It was a long day.

Well, of course it was. Every day was a long day when you were a newsie. But not every day was the day after Race’s birthday (“at least I think it’s my birthday? It’s around this time of year, I dunno.”) when everyone stayed at Jacobi’s way too long and went to sleep way too late for kids who had to be up at dawn to sell newspapers. 

Which is why Crutchie was now yawning into Jack’s shoulder as they trudged along the sidewalk. It was nearing supper time, so most potential customers were at home, eating. 

“We can take a breather if you want?” Jack offered, glancing at Crutchie.

Crutchie shook his head. “Haven’t sold all my papes.”

“Neither have I, but we’ve sold a hell of a lot of ‘em,” Jack smiled tiredly. “I mean, on a Sunday too. How many do you have left?”

Crutchie glanced over the papers left in his bag, not really wanting to count every single one. “About ten, give or take a few.”

“And I got five left,” Jack grinned. “Split that between us, and we’ll be done before the sun’s all the way down, even with a break.”

“You think?” Crutchie looked up at him, both exhaustion and hope shining in his eyes.

“They don’t call me ‘the best’ for nothing.” Jack smirked and punched Crutchie’s arm playfully.

Crutchie grinned and punched him back. “Mkay. In that case, let’s sit for a moment.”

Jack took Crutchie’s free hand and pulled him towards Central Park, which had been nearing them through the whole conversation. When they got there, Jack plopped himself down in the grass and pulled Crutchie’s arm to silently ask him to join him. Crutchie happily obliged.

“Oh,” Crutchie sighed softly and lowered himself all the way down so that he was laying down. “I could sleep right here.”

Jack laid down beside him, letting his eyes slip shut. “Mm, so could I.”

The warmth from the sun acted as their blanket, and the grass tickled their arms and legs. It was getting to that time of year where Crutchie didn’t have to wear layers, and sometimes he could even roll up his sleeves and let the breeze make little goosebumps on his arms. 

After a long yet comfortable silence, Crutchie turned to look at Jack, who appeared to be a bit more than half asleep. He grinned and shoved him lightly. “You’re sleepy.”

“Am not.” Jack mumbled. 

“Oh, that’s right, ‘cause Jack ‘let’s stay out one more hour’ Kelly never gets sleepy.” Crutchie teased.

Jack smirked groggily, opening his eyes just enough to peek at Crutchie. “Shaddup.”

Crutchie giggled lightly. “I love you.”

Jack smiled and closed his eyes again, rolling a bit closer to Crutchie. “Love you too.” 

Sure enough, he fell asleep like that. Crutchie could see that the sun was starting to set. He glanced at Jack and smiled. He deserved the rest. As he let his own eyes close, he could hear Jack’s voice in the back of his head saying, “You deserve it too.”


	13. In A Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for death, illness, and violence!  
> Warning, this is really frickin’ sad. I apologize in advance.   
> Also I’m not tooooootally confident in this? OCs aren’t usually my thing, and even though the kid literally has no dialogue, I’m still nervous he’ll feel too out of place. But Shiner was the only idea that actually got me writing this chapter without deleting it halfway through, so? Bear with me here? ♡

Crutchie could never forget Shiner. He never really learned how the little boy - well, he wasn’t that much younger than Crutchie, but they’d both been little when he was in Crutchie’s life - had gotten the name. Perhaps he shined shoes before becoming a Newsies, or maybe he had a black eye when he first showed up at the Lodging House. Crutchie liked to imagine it was because of the shining fire in his eyes that looked like it could never be extinguished, though eventually, it was.

It was a normal morning the last time he saw Shiner. He and Jack went off to sell together. Crutchie had opted to sell with Buttons that day, but he’d never stopped wondering if maybe things would have been different had he gone with them:

Jack and Shiner didn’t come home that afternoon.

Jack and Shiner didn’t come home for a long time.

It wasn’t until many weeks later that Crutchie heard a clang on the fire escape. He scrambled to the top of it and saw, sure enough, Jack clumsily climbing it. Even in the dark, his blood and bruises were sickeningly visible. 

“Jack!” Crutchie reached to pull Jack up, even though it was usually the other way around. Jack accepted his help, a sure sign that something was definitely wrong.

“What-what happened?” Crutchie began fussing over Jack’s injuries once he was safely on the roof. “Where’ve you been?”

“Refuge.” Jack’s voice was broken and hoarse.

Crutchie’s heart dropped. He looked away from the scrape he was pressing his shirt into, to soak up the blood, and locked eyes with Jack. Jack’s eyes were dull and bloodshot.

“Jack…”

“He got sick soon as we got there.” Jack rasped, tears already starting to fall down his cheeks. He opened his mouth like he wanted to continue, to explain fully what happened, but only a strangled sob came out. 

Crutchie wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling him close. Jack felt like he had a fever himself, his skin clammy yet burning up.

Jack finally spoke, his words muffled by Crutchie’s shirt, like muting the words would make them any less real. “He’s gone.” 

Crutchie hadn’t gone a day without thinking about that night since it happened. His heart ached, longing for the chance to say goodbye. Had Shiner been in peace when he passed? Did he just close his eyes like he was going to sleep? Or was he in pain? Was he hurting and holding back tears, yet clinging to life as hard as he could?

Did he feel the way Crutchie felt as he sat awake in the Refuge, in too much pain to sleep?

Crutchie had already written a letter to Jack, but he was starting to think that he should write again. Just in case. Because  _ god.  _ He hurt so bad. He hadn’t hurt this badly since he first got sick as child, when his leg essentially stopped working.  _ Is this how Shiner felt? _

Crutchie had never asked Jack to tell him all about what happened. He knew it would hurt him too badly. Shiner was like a brother to Jack. Most of the boys were, but Shiner especially. He couldn’t make Jack relive that. But now, he almost wished he had, just so he could know for sure. Did Shiner look as weak as Crutchie felt?

Crutchie shook as he tried to hold the tears in. He knew that crying would just hurt more, but he felt like he was going to explode. He couldn’t tell if he was getting sick like Shiner had, or if Snyder had really just put him in  _ that _ much pain. 

Crutchie swallowed as he made a decision. He didn’t know for sure if he was headed down Shiner’s path, not yet, but he had to do something. Just in case he was too far gone to do it later. He couldn’t risk Jack not knowing.

Every bone in his body seemed to ache as he rolled over, reaching between the flimsy mattress and the bed frame for the parchment he’d stuffed in there. When he’d written his first letter to Jack, he was sure to grab a few pieces of paper. After what Jack had told him of the Refuge, and after all he’d seen when the other boys made their returns, he knew he’d be in too much pain later to grab more. He smoothed out the paper the best he could and, his brain too hazed by the pain to write a full letter this time, wrote four simple words:

_ Jack, I love you. _

Crutchie folded it up and clung to it as he closed his eyes, trying desperately to sleep in spite of everything. Maybe Specs would visit again tomorrow, or even Jack himself, and Crutchie could give it to him. He’d make sure this got to Jack, somehow. But for now, he would try to sleep, clinging to the paper like a teddy bear. 

Jack couldn’t lose him. Not after he’d lost a mother, a father, and a brother. He couldn’t lose his friend, his best friend. His...Crutchie. Jack couldn’t lose his Crutchie. 

As he drifted off, Crutchie made a promise to himself to do everything within his power to stick around. If not for himself, for two others - Shiner and Jack.


	14. A Whisper In The Ear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is less of a fic and more of a headcanon in a storytelling format, but bear with me here, I’ve had a bit of writer’s block lately and am itching to get to the prompts I know exactly what I want to write for.  
> Also, just thought you’d want to know that the historical fiction writing process, for both fic and otherwise, includes many google searches such as:  
> \- when were milkshakes invented?  
> \- when were sodas invented?  
> \- when were straws invented?  
> And that was all just for this 10 paragraph elaborate headcanon.

Every year, when it reached the day that Jack and Crutchie had first met all those years ago, they made a point of spending the evening together. It wasn’t like they didn’t spend nearly every evening together, but this one was always different. It was a celebration of sorts, of the years they’d spent by each other’s sides and of the years yet to come.

“My parents used to do this,” Jack had explained to Crutchie the first year they’d made an evening out of it. “They always went out on the day that they’d met. They’d leave me with Medda and my dad would pretend he was courting Ma all over again.”

Not that they went out in the same way that Jack’s parents did. Of course not.

They usually went to Jacobi’s Deli to splurge on a little soda. Jacobi was always relieved when the rest of the newsies didn’t file in behind them, so he was always real good to them those evenings.

“Mr. Jacobi, could we get one soda with two straws?” Crutchie would ask sweetly.

“Gotta save our savings.” Jack would usually chime in.

Jacobi would always bring it right away, even if he had other customers to serve. Around the third year in a row, he’d begun picking up on the fact that this night was special for the two of them, though he couldn’t place why. Nevertheless, he wanted to make it as special as he could.

Jack would always hold Crutchie’s hand underneath the table as they waited for their treat, and when Jacobi brought it, he’d squeeze Crutchie’s hand excitedly. They’d then drink it and reminisce, giggling when their noses bumped if they tried to take a sip at the same time. Jack would use these moments to move his head forward just the tiniest bit, so that his lips would reach Crutchie’s ear, and he’d say in the tiniest whisper, “I love you so much.”

When they left, they’d always tip Jacobi a little more generously than they could afford to on any old day.

And that was where the night ended, as far as Jacobi or any of the deli’s other patrons were concerned. If they went up to the roof and got closer than hand-holding under a table or noses accidentally bumping, nobody needed to know. As long as they were under the cover of the starry night sky, Jack and Crutchie were free to love each other as loudly as they wanted, all year long.


	15. Loud, So Everyone Can Hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not gonna lie, I’m actually kinda proud of this one. It’s corny as corny can be, but it’s short and sweet ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ enjoy!!

“I am  _ so  _ ready to go home,” Crutchie sighed as closed his locker and leaned against the wall dramatically. “I’m so tiiiiiiiired.”

“I’m sorry, love,” Jack replied, wrapping his arms around Crutchie’s waist. “Hey, the day’s over. And it’s the weekend! Wanna go to my place and snuggle up with some popcorn and a bad movie?”

Crutchie grinned up at him. “You know it.”

“Perfect,” Jack unwrapped his arms and took Crutchie’s hand. They were almost to the front doors of the school when Jack stopped short. “Oh! I left my sketchbook in the art room.”

Crutchie chuckled. “Isn’t it supposed to be in the art room?”

“Not my school sketchbook, my personal one,” Jack explained. “I was using it for reference today. Would you mind running with me to get it?”

“Not at all.” 

“I know you’re tired-“ 

“Shhh.” Crutchie stood on his toes and kissed him. “The sooner we get there, the sooner we get home.”

Jack grinned. “You’re the best.”

They headed to the art room, holding hands and swinging them the whole time. When they got to the room, though, Jack suddenly let go and ran in. Confused, Crutchie laughed and followed him. “Where’d you go?” He stopped in his tracks when he saw a giant canvas in the center of the room. As he slowly approached it, awestruck, he saw that there were two boys painted on it, holding each other. They were sitting on a rooftop, surrounded by a vibrant sunset. Crutchie grinned, knowing who the boys were in an instant. “Jack…”

Suddenly, almost all of his friends popped out from under the tables, throwing confetti in the air and beaming.

Crutchie laughed. “What is this?”

Finally, Jack came out of one of the supply closets, suddenly dressed in a tux and holding a huge bouquet of flowers. Smiling from ear-to-ear, he asked, “Crutchie Morris, will you do me the pleasure of coming to prom with me?”

Crutchie laughed again and went up to Jack as quickly as he could. He wrapped both arms around him and kissed him, his crutch falling to the ground with a clatter. “Of course!” He replied warmly, clinging to Jack.

“Jack and Crutchie sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!” Romeo sang, now sitting on a table and swinging his legs. Their other friends laughed and sang along with him, except for Katherine, who was recording the whole thing on her phone: 

“Shaddup,” Jack grinned at his friends before kissing Crutchie once more. “I love you so much.”

Crutchie reached up and ran his hand through Jack’s hair gently, unable to wipe the smile off his face. “I love you too, so much more than you’ll ever know.”

“Get a rooooooom!” Race shouted.

“We have a room,” Jack retorted. “You get out of it.”

Katherine laughed, stopping the recording and setting her phone down on the table. She walked over to Jack and Crutchie and picked Crutchie’s crutch up off the floor. “Need this?”

Crutchie reluctantly pulled away from Jack and took the crutch. “Yes please, so I get home and cuddle this guy for the rest of the night. Thanks, Kath.”

Before Katherine could reply, Albert called, “You guys are gross!”

Both Jack and Crutchie grinned. Jack glanced at Albert and said, “giving this one pda is my specialty, Al, and you know it.” before kissing Crutchie once more.

“Okay, we’ll give you guys your room now.” Race teased, motioning for the other guys to follow him out.

“Thank you,” Crutchie said softly, resting his hand on Jack’s head. “That was magical, and I know prom night’s gonna be even more magical.”

Jack wrapped his arms around Crutchie and pulled him close. “You’re the one making all of this magical.”


	16. Over And Over Again, ‘Til It’s Nothing But A Senseless Babble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, take this slightly-longer chapter (at least longer than they’ve been lately, writer’s block was kicking my butt for a hot sec there) as I probably won’t be able to update for a little bit. If anyone is interested in what I do when I’m not writing, I’m going to NYC for the first time!! I’m gonna do some college tours, take some classes, and see Waitress (hopefully with Jeremy Jordan but with great fatherhood comes great responsibility 💙), The Prom, and Dear Evan Hansen!!! Ahhh!!! I’m on cloud nine. Life’s been exciting lately, but I’d have you here all day if I went into everything else that’s exciting right now. But ahh!!!  
> Back to what you’re here for, trigger warning on this one for hospitals, medical junk like sedatives and I.V.s, the works. It’s not angsty, though! (Saving that for the next chapter.)

Jack bounced his leg anxiously, only half-reading the waiting room magazine about some celebrity’s scandalous divorce. How could he focus on that when he knew Crutchie was just down the hall getting poked and prodded with sharp medical tools? Of course, Jack knew that the doctors knew what they were doing, and of course, Jack knew that he shouldn’t worry about a procedure that Crutchie has had done before, but he couldn’t help it. The doctors used big words like “spasticity”, which confused him and therefore scared him. But he knew googling those words would only make him worry more, so here he was - stuck in a waiting room, trying to convince himself that he was more worried about the broken marriage of a B-list actor than his boyfriend’s surgery.

“Jack Kelly?”

Jack practically leapt to his feet when he heard a nurse call his name. “That’s me. How is he?”

“The procedure went smoothly,” The nurse assured him. “It should relieve some of the pain Mr. Morris has been experiencing lately, along with more frequent physical therapy.”

“Good,” Jack relaxed ever so slightly as she began leading him to the post-op room. “How’s he feeling?”

“He’s not awake quite yet,” The nurse replied. “He’s on some fairly strong sedatives. But, I think he’ll be quite happy to have you there when he wakes up. He’ll probably be pretty out-of-it for at least the next few hours, but he’s been under this type of sedation plenty of times before - he shouldn’t experience any serious complications. But if he develops a fever after he goes home, do contact us.”

Jack nodded, taking it in. “But...he’s alright?”

The nurse smiled warmly. “Right as a rose.”

Jack relaxed more and smiled back. “Good...thank you.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Kelly,” She replied. Then, she stopped at a room and gently opened the door. Crutchie was fast asleep, covered in two blankets and still hooked up to the I.V. “You can press the call button when he wakes up, just so we can check his vitals.” The nurse whispered before leaving.

Jack gave her a whispered thank you before stepping into the room, trying to close the door as quietly as possible behind him. He pulled up a chair to Crutchie’s bed and sat down, waiting.

Jack was mindlessly scrolling through social media when he heard the heart monitor change speeds, and then the rustling of sheets. He set his phone in his lap and looked at Crutchie, who was blearily blinking himself awake.

“...Jack?”

“Hey,” Jack smiled and took Crutchie’s hand. “How’re you?”

Crutchie’s glazed-over eyes finally settled on Jack, and he smiled back. “Jackie.”

“That’s me,” Jack squeezed his hand ever-so gently, as if squeezing it too hard would break him. “How are you feeling?”

Crutchie took a moment to process the question. “...Good. You’re here. I’m floaty.”

“Yeah, the nurse said they got you on some strong stuff,” Jack replied, remembering that he was supposed to call her now that Crutchie was up. As he pressed the call button, he asked, “So you’re not hurting anywhere?”

Crutchie shook his head. “M’all numb from here down.” He said, motioning lazily with his free hand from his hips down to his feet.

“Good.” Jack smiled, glad that Crutchie was comfortable.

Crutchie grinned. “I love you.”

Jack kissed his hand. “I love you too.”

Crutchie hummed and closed his eyes, still holding Jack’s hand. He didn’t open them again until the nurse came in.

“Hey Charlie,” The nurse greeted him warmly. “How are you doing?”

Crutchie looked at her hazily and grinned. “Good.” He swung his and Jack’s hands lightly.

The nurse smiled. “Glad to hear it.”

As she checked his vitals, Crutchie looked back at Jack and smiled, playing with Jack’s fingers. He only stopped when the nurse took his blood pressure. “That feels funny…”

“It’s supposed to feel like that, don’t worry,” The nurse assured him. As the cuff released, she smiled. “And your blood pressure is perfectly healthy. You’re all good, Mr. Morris.”

Crutchie relaxed back into a smile. “Thank you, Miss.” He turned back to Jack and continued playing with his fingers. “Mmm, I love you.”

Jack chuckled. “I love you too.” He looked over at the nurse and thanked her as she left.

A comfortable silence drifted between the two of them for a few moments. 

Suddenly, Crutchie pulled Jack’s hand closer, startling him, and examined it, frowning. “You’ve been biting your nails…”

Jack smiled, a bit sadly. “I’ve been caught red-handed.”

Crutchie just furrowed his eyebrows more, looking up at Jack with concern. “Why?”

“I was worried about you,” Jack replied honestly, blushing. “I always worry about you when you go into surgery. I always worry about you period.”

“An’ I’m always fiiiine,” Crutchie grinned, leaning his head back against the pillows. “You worry too much. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jack laughed softly. “That’s the third time you’ve told me that in the past 5 minutes.”

Crutchie’s grin grew. “I love you,” He chuckled. “I love you!”

Jack shook his head, returning his grin. “I love you too.”

“But I love youuuuuu,” Crutchie sang, scrunching up his nose. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIluvooahluvoo I-“ He cut off his tongue-tied self with a fit of giggles. He tried to say he loved Jack again between laughter, but it didn’t come out as much of anything coherent.

And yet, Jack understood him completely, unable to keep himself from laughing too. “I love you too.” He leaned in and kissed Crutchie’s cheek.

Crutchie eventually calmed down, his heart monitor slowing back to normal after the sudden burst of laughter. “That’s hard to say over and over again,” He said. “Still feels like there’s cotton in my mouth. Feels like I’m made of cotton.”

“Maybe you are,” Jack raised his eyebrows. “Maybe that’s what the surgery did.”

Crutchie snickered softly and gently punched Jack’s arm. “You dork. C’mere.” He took a hold of Jack’s arm and pulled him towards the bed. 

“You’re all hooked up to the machines,” Jack said. “I don’t wanna mess anything important up.”

Crutchie rubbed his eyes with his free hand. “But I wanna cuddle with you.”

“Here,” Jack stood and moved his chair as close to the bed as he could. He pressed a button on the side of the bed that lowered it down to the same level his chair was at, and then wrapped his arms around Crutchie, sitting on his knees and leaning as far onto the bed as he could without being in it. “How’s this?”

Crutchie smiled and leaned into Jack’s touch. “Perfect.” He whispered. “I love you.”

Jack smiled back and gave him a gentle squeeze. “I love you too.”


	17. When The Broken Glass Litters The Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is angsty and kinda subpar, but so are half of these? Trigger warning for alcohol/underage drinking, and heavily implied abuse.   
> Also, the prompt for this is listed in the tumblr post as “when the broken grass litters the floor,” But I figured that was a typo. If it’s not, and broken grass is a thing, I’d be up for rewriting accordingly. Maybe adding a chapter 17.5?

Crutchie hadn’t seen Jack since he’d woken up this morning.

The worst part about it was that this was more than he’d been used to lately. Jack had been in the Refuge for longer than Crutchie was able to keep track of. He was beyond glad to have Jack back, but Jack hadn’t been himself ever since he returned. In the time Jack had spent there, Snyder must have done something new, something worse than he’d ever done before, which Crutchie wasn’t even sure was possible. Now, Jack was left a far-off look in his eyes and a quick tongue that had been nearly silenced. 

When night had completely fallen, and most everyone had gone back to the safety of their homes, Crutchie headed back to the Lodging House alone. There was something about not having Jack to keep him company in the darkness that made his stomach churn. He went straight for the roof when he got there, knowing just where he’d find the boy he achingly missed. 

As he pushed himself up the fire escape, Jack’s hunched-over silhouette came into view. “Jack? Can I get a hand?” Crutchie asked, his voice strained. He always hated asking for help, even more so when Jack was in so much pain, but making it up that fire escape himself was a daunting task.

Jack didn’t respond. He didn’t seem to hear Crutchie at all, not even flinching when Crutchie spoke. 

As he pulled himself onto the surface of the roof, Crutchie frowned. “Jackie?”

This time, Jack jumped, as if Crutchie had yelled when really, his voice was barely above a whisper. “Who’s there?” He asked, looking around disorientedly for the voice he’d heard.

“Just Crutchie,” He picked up his crutch and made his way over to Jack. “What’s wrong?”

Jack’s shoulders fell, and he returned his attention to the sketchbook in his lap. “Nothin’.”

Crutchie’s foot bumped something as he walked towards Jack. He looked down to see he’d lightly kicked a bottle, which was now slowly rolling away from him. He looked around the rest of the roof, and noticed more bottles scattered across the concrete. A half-full bottle sat beside Jack as he scribbled away at a drawing. Frowning, Crutchie sat beside him and pulled his good leg up to his chest. “Jack...whatcha doing?”

Jack didn’t look up. “What’s it look like I’m doing? Drawing.” His words ran together.

Crutchie furrowed his eyebrows. “You know that’s not what I mean.”

Jack looked at him this time, his eyes clouded. Crutchie couldn’t even tell if they were making eye contact. “Just feelin’ better. Gettin’ out.”

“Are you really feeling better?”

Jack was quiet for a moment. “M’not feeling anything.” He decided. 

Crutchie bit his lip, then reached for the bottle sitting beside Jack. Jack clumsily took Crutchie’s wrist. “No.” His voice was almost emotionless, but it had the tiniest shake that only someone who knew him like Crutchie knew him could notice.

Crutchie slid his wrist out of Jack’s grip and took his hand instead. “How’s this gonna help, Jackie?” He whispered. “You’ve said it yourself, it didn’t help your dad.”

“This ain’t about my dad.” Jack snapped, pulling his hand away from Crutchie’s. “It’s about me, and I-I need to get away. So, I’m gone, and this is how I get gone without any running away. It’s a comp-compromise between me and the rest of you guys.” He smirked crookedly. “And my pocket money.”

“There’s other ways to get away from it,” Crutchie said softly. “You can...you can talk to me.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Jack’s voice was eerily flat.

“You don’t have to,” Crutchie replied. “We can talk about anything. We can talk about the squirrel who got way too close to me in Central Park today, or the time you cut my hair when we were kids and it was a mess, or about Santa Fe.”

Jack didn’t respond, his eyes trailing down to the concrete below them, so Crutchie continued. “But this? This ain’t gonna help. For a little bit, it might, but it helped your dad for a little bit. But a fix that doesn’t last ain’t a fix, it’s a distraction, and you end up hurting twice as much in the end.”

“Don’t talk about my dad.” Jack stood jerkily, scooping up the half-full bottle with him.

“You can’t fix your problems by running away from them.”

“I’m not. I’m right here.”

“Yeah, you’re standing in front of me, but you’re not here.” Crutchie stood, shoving his crutch under his arm.

“You don’t know what’s going on in my head.”

“And I never will if you don’t give your head a chance to take it all in, and neither will you.”

Jack stepped backward. “You don’t know nothing about my head. It’s fine. I’m fine.”

Crutchie stepped toward him. “You don’t have to be.”

“But I am.”

“It’s okay.” Crutchie couldn’t help but sound a little angry. “I’m not totally fine either.”

“Well, I am! I’m fine!” Jack’s apathy was cut off by an eruption of emotion, punctuated with the shattering sound of the bottle slipping out of his hand and onto to the roof’s surface.

Only the sound of the city below could be heard after that.

Then, Jack stumbled forward, into Crutchie’s arms that were already open for him. A strangled sob came out, followed by a shuddering breath, then more sobs. 

“Hey…” Crutchie’s voice was gentle. “I’ve got you.” He rubbed Jack’s back. “I’ve got you…”

“I’m sorry…” Jack whimpered into Crutchie’s shirt. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Crutchie whispered. He guided them away from the glass shards that surrounded them so that he could slowly lower them both down so that they were sitting. “You’re okay, I’m okay. We’re gonna be okay.”

“I’m not okay,” Jack argued weakly. “Ya-ya just said it.”

“I said you weren’t fine,” Crutchie replied. “‘Cause I don’t think anyone living like us can be. Fine is perfect, but okay is hanging in there. Things aren’t perfect, but there’s a light at the end if you just keep hanging in there.”

“I’m not hanging in there. I’m so-so messed up. I can’t even leave my head be for one-for one night ‘cause it’s so broken. He destroyed me.”

“Not beyond repair,” Crutchie rocked them back and forth gently. “Every one of us here is at least a little broken. But we got crutches to lean on.”

“I don’t have a crutch.”

“Sure you do. Me.”

Jack was quiet for a few moments. “...I don’t get it. You’re not a crutch, you’re a Crutchie.”

Crutchie laughed softly. “Not a real crutch, but I’m here to hold you up, like my crutch holds me up.”

“Oh…” Jack eventually processed Crutchie’s words. “...Can I be your crutch too? Even though you already got one?”

Crutchie gave him a squeeze. “You already are. I wouldn’t be here without you.”

“Neither would I…” Jack admitted.

“But we’re here for each other,” Crutchie smiled. “And we show each other how to be here for ourselves. Tell you what - tomorrow, we’re gonna sell papes together. Just a few, only 10. And if you have to come back here before we sell all 10, that’s okay. But I wanna get you back on the streets, prove to you that you’re not too broken to go back to our normal.”

“And what if I am?”

“Then we try again the day after.”

Jack sobbed again, but a smile appeared on his face. “I love you...so much…”

Crutchie held him tight. “I love you too. Don’t you ever go letting people like Snyder make you forget how much folks love you.”

Jack nodded. “I’ll try…”

The sounds of the city accompanied them again, but it was a quiet that the two of them could breath in, even though Jack was still sniffling. He swayed lightly in Crutchie’s arms, but eventually stilled, his breath evening out as well.

Crutchie lowered the two down so that they were both laying on the concrete. He made sure they were as far from the glass as they could be - neither of them could be hurt anymore.

Crutchie closed his eyes, sure Jack was fast asleep, but he felt someone reach out and cling to him. He opened his eyes just slightly enough to see that Jack, only half-awake, was gripping onto him like a teddy bear. “M’love you…” He repeated.

Crutchie kissed his forehead. “I love you too. Get some rest. Let yourself have some peace.”


	18. From Very Far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!! Sorry it’s been so long! The end of the school year is always crazy, and I was even busier than normal. If anyone’s interested in one of the crazy but awesome things that’s happened, I got cast as Daniella in In The Heights this summer!! I’m so SO excited.   
> Anyway, I don’t feel greaaaaaaat about this chapter but I’ve been in a creative slump lately, so I just decided to churn the rest out tonight, even if it’s bad. So enjoy some angst with an ambiguous ending?  
> TW: illness, implied death  
> Also disclaimer: yes, I know they wouldn’t have proper grammar in their writing but I can’t fake it realistically

Dear Crutchie,

Santa Fe is just as beautiful as we dreamed it’d be. The buildings, the sun, the sky...all of it, it’s just breathtaking. I wish you could see it. If I had enough money I’d take a picture, but not seeing the colors wouldn’t do it justice.

But I’ll be back soon enough, and I can tell you everything. I’ll paint it for you, too. I’ll hang it right on the wall across from your bed, so you can always see it. How’s that?

And hey! Maybe one day, we can come back out here, together. Just like we always planned. 

Even though it’s beautiful here, I miss you like crazy. But hey, I know what I’m here for, and once I got it, I’ll be back in New York before you can say “palomino.” 

I hope you’re feeling alright. You’re drinking enough water, right? And eating enough? And don’t you lie so I won’t worry. I’m writing Davey and Kath too and asking them, so I’ll know.

I miss you bud.

The end. 

Your friend,

Jack

* * *

 

Dear Jack,

It sounds amazing. I wish I could be there with you. Every time I fall asleep, though, I’m right there by your side.

Don’t you worry, Davey and Katherine are taking plenty good care of me, making sure I have plenty of water a day. I’m eating as much as I can. My stomach’s been weird.

Katherine’s spending way too much money on me. I spiked a fever a couple nights ago (I’m fine!!) and I’m still in the hospital. I could’ve left a while ago, but she wants the doctors to keep their eye on me. I can’t imagine how much it’s all adding up to. I know she’s got the money, but still. I don’t need handouts.

Jack, I’m gonna write you a whole book if I don’t stop soon. Oops.

The end.

Your friend,

Crutchie 

* * *

Crutchie,

You got a fever? How high? Do you still have it? Kath’s doing the right thing, the doctors oughta keep you close. You remember what happened the last time your fever got high…well, you don’t remember, which is exactly why you can’t let it come back to that.

You could write me a book on the history of yarn and I’d love it. I really love writing to you. As much as I love it here, it gets real lonely. I’ve met a few folks, but not really anyone I’d call a friend. And everyone knows I ain’t from here as soon as I open my mouth, and then it’s all questions about New York, so then I just tell them about you, which makes me miss you more.

God, I wish you were here, Crutch. Like you were supposed to be. It was supposed to be me and you. It’s just not the same.

The end.

Your friend, 

Jack 

* * *

Jackie,

Try and enjoy it as much as you can? Please? For me?

I know we were supposed to go together. I’d been counting down the days ever since we got the tickets. But, the closest I can get to being there right now is knowing that you’re living your dream.  _ Our _ dream. 

I’ll get better, don’t you worry. I always have, always will.

The end.

Your friend,

Crutchie 

* * *

Hey Crutchie,

As you can probably tell by the postcard, I’ve been doing just what you told me to do - making the most of it. See the horse on the front? The horse I rode looked just like that. They call her Domino. 

You should have felt it, Crutch. The wind in my hair just made me feel so free. 

But enough about me. How are you holding up? Has the fever gone away yet?

The end.

Your friend, 

Jack

* * *

Jack,

That sounds amazing. I wish I coulda been there. Even if I couldn’t ride the horse with you, just seeing you so happy would be enough.

I’ve been fine, don’t you worry about me. My fever’s been up and down, but it ain’t nothing we’ve never seen before. 

I miss you so much, Jackie.

The end.

Your friend,

Crutchie 

* * *

Crutchie,

How far up has the fever gone? Not too high, right?

I bet you would be able to ride horses with me. The air here is just so clean, so fresh, you really could just toss that crutch out the window. But even if you couldn’t, we could ride together and I’d hang on to you. I’ll always keep you safe like that.

If you look at the bottom of the envelope here, I put a cactus blossom in there. They’re the sweetest smelling things in the world. They remind me of you.

Keep taking care of yourself, okay?

The end.

Your friend,

Jack

* * *

Jack,

The cactus blossom is beautiful. You’re right, it smells so wonderful. And the bright red reminds me of your paintings. I miss seeing your paintings. Send me one, next time you write?

The end.

Your friend,

Crutchie 

* * *

Crutchie,

I painted a little something on the back of this letter. It ain’t my best work, but I thought of you the whole time I made it.

How are you doing? Has the fever gone down yet? And how’s Manhattan? Is Race holding down the fort back at the lodge?

It’s funny - the more time I spend here, this place that I just couldn’t stop thinking about when I was home, the more I start dreaming about New York. Can you believe it? Me, dreaming about New York? I never thought I’d miss that hellhole. I’m wondering if I should come back early. Just trade my ticket in for a sooner one, you know?

The end.

Your friend,

Jack

* * *

Jack,

The painting is so beautiful. Thank you so so so much. I’m hanging it right on the wall across from me, so I can see it all the time.

Race seems to be keeping the rest of the fellas wrangled. While you’re off ranching cattle, he’s ranching little newsies.

But you don’t have to come back early, Jack. This is your dream! I miss you too, so so so much, but all I want is for you to be able to enjoy this. You deserve it, so much.

The end.

Your best friend,

Crutchie

* * *

Crutchie,

I’m trying to enjoy it, I really am. And I have had some fun! But it’s hard without you. I’m worried about you. If I just knew how you were doing, if I could have you right here to hug before I leave to explore the city, that would be so much better. 

But these letters are the closest I’m gonna get, huh? At least until I get home, which is why I think getting home sooner would be better. The sooner I get home, the sooner I can help you get better, and the sooner we can come back here together!

The end.

Your best friend, 

Jack 

* * *

Hey Crutchie,

It’s been a little while since I heard from you. I dunno, maybe your last letter just got lost in the mail somewhere between New York and New Mexico.

It’s been the same old here. I think I’ve seen all there is to see. The buildings, the Rio Grande, the sunsets...this is gonna sound silly, but our sunsets on the roof might be better. Here in Santa Fe, the skies are so clear that you’d think the sunsets here would be unbeatable, but I dunno. I had more fun watching the sunset on the roof in New York.

The end.

Your best friend,

Jack

* * *

Dear Crutchie,

Still haven’t heard from you. Is everything okay? Are you sure you’re writing the address right? I’m getting worried.

The end.

Your best friend,

Jack

* * *

Crutchie,

It’s been almost two weeks now since I heard from you last. Are you okay?

The end.

Your best friend,

Jack

* * *

Jack,

I’m okay. Sorry I didn’t write sooner. I’ve just been real tired lately. Writing is hard. 

The end.

Your best friend,

Crutchie 

* * *

Crutchie,

Writing is hard? Why? Are you okay? Are you still doing that bad?

The end.

Your best friend,

Jack

* * *

Jack,

Tell me more about Santa Fe?

The end.

Love,

Crutchie

* * *

Crutchie,

I’m coming home soon. The train leaves Monday. I’ll be there soon, okay? Just a few days. We can talk all about Santa Fe,

The end.

Love,

Jack

* * *

Jack,

Tell me about it now? Can’t wait that long.

Love, 

Crutchie

* * *

Crutchie,

I’m leaving today. I’m gonna see you so so soon. Wait for me?

Love, 

Jack

* * *

Jack,

I don’t know if you already left, you probably did, and you probably won’t get this in time, but you gotta know I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I really do. I miss you, but know that I’m always with you, okay? Right there in your heart, because I love you. And you’re always with me in mine. 

I love you, Jack Kelly.

Love,

Crutchie


End file.
